<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soothing ruffled feathers by bastet_lives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566173">Soothing ruffled feathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet_lives/pseuds/bastet_lives'>bastet_lives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Talks, Insecure Tony, Kinda Insecure Steve, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Silver Fox Tony, Smut, Working at pet shelter Bucky, power bottom Steve, smut bingo, supersoldiers with enhanced stamina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet_lives/pseuds/bastet_lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A careless phrase sends Tony into a spiral of thoughts he doesn't like to entertain or acknowledge - the simple truth that he's old, especially compared to his lovers. In the middle of this spiral Bucky and Steve arrive home - and talk ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stuckony Server Bingo Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soothing ruffled feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, hi, if there are any mistakes in this, they're solely mine as I didn't use a beta this time.</p><p>Also this is a tentative fill for the 16+ Stuckony Discord Smut Bingo. To be specific, for the I2  square 'Silver Fox'. I say tentative cause I'm not sure it counts but well. It was intended as fill.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lava in his veins slowly cooled, weighing down his limbs. Squinting open his eyes was a real challenge but Tony was so glad he had tackled it. If he hadn‘t, he wouldn‘t have been graced with the sight of Steve‘s wrist caught tight between a metal hand. Tony would only have heard Steve‘s whines and the thumps of Steve‘s back hitting the wall again and again, Bucky thrusting into him without pause.</p><p> </p><p>While adoring that delicious view, Tony‘s dick gave a valiant effort to get hard again. Tony wasn‘t young anymore, though, so he couldn‘t rise to to this challenge. He still appreciated Steve‘s head flopping from one side to the other, sweat running down that perfect neck and over his red-flushed chest. Tony admired Bucky‘s muscles bulging whenever he thrust up as well as the light refracting from the metal arm.</p><p> </p><p>Steve almost yowled, his breath choking off, and Tony moaned softly in response. He knew what that sound meant; Bucky must have hit Steve‘s prostrate straight on. And like the sniper Bucky had been and still was, he kept hitting it again and again with Steve getting progressively louder.</p><p> </p><p>What Tony wouldn‘t give for another round – from experience he knew that he had only two orgasms in him before collapsing and being useless, as evidenced by the current situation.</p><p> </p><p>Actually. Tony blinked and grunted when he heaved himself onto his elbows, lead limbs still weighing him down. Just because he couldn‘t get it up anymore, didn‘t mean that he couldn‘t get his mouth on Steve. However, before he managed to get on his feet, Bucky‘s voice cut through the room and Steve‘s wordless cries.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh doll, rest. I can take care of Stevie here on my own. We put you through the ringer, earlier. Down with you.”</p><p> </p><p>A pang stole Tony’s breath – not in a good way, even though he knew Bucky didn’t mean it in that way. Surely, Bucky didn’t mean to say that he and Steve didn’t need Tony. Right?</p><p> </p><p>“Doll?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony flinched and opened his eyes – when had he closed them – to see Bucky stare at him, brows furrowed and ignoring the wriggling Steve on his dick. Steve hated being teased in spite of being a teaser himself.</p><p> </p><p>Pasting a smile on his face, Tony sank back down and winked at Bucky. “Awww, but Daddy I wanted to play.” Tony’s smile turned a bit more real when Bucky’s face twisted into a mix of disgust and disturbed arousal.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, I’m begging you – never call me that again. Ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deery, in this house we don’t kinkshame.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let me rephrase. Doll, don’t call me Howard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eww-”</p><p> </p><p>Steve snarled, a guttural sound sending instinctual shivers down Tony’s spine. “Cute, can we talk later? I kind of want to get fucked.” In the kind of movement Tony expected to see on Natasha, not on Steve, Steve bucked up, slipped off Bucky and turned around. Steve’s arms were still trapped within Bucky’s metal hand as Steve pushed his ass back and onto Bucky’s cock. The whole maneuver had taken less than three seconds and robbed Tony of his words, his mouth hanging open.</p><p> </p><p>When Steve started practically twerking his ass and fucking himself on Bucky, who was still frozen in shock, Tony whispered a low “Holy hell”. His mind was wiped clear from anything but the sight in front of his eyes, the harsh slaps of skin and skin and Steve’s grunts.</p><p> </p><p>His supersoldiers heard that, of course, and it startled Bucky out of his shock. With an answering snarl, he pounded into Steve, treating Tony to the glorious sight of two supersoldiers locked into carnal combat and lost in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>It was a good one, good enough to make him forget his troubled thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>They returned in the light of morning after Steve left for his morning run and Bucky left for his hobby turned job.</p><p> </p><p>(While he was on the run, Bucky had started volunteering in pet shelters. Once he had stopped, he had applied to a pet shelter on a permanent basis. Tony had a gallery of animal photos on his phone now since Bucky sent him photos of every ugly-cute cat or dog the shelter received.)</p><p> </p><p>Throwing his arm over his eyes, Tony groaned. He was alone in bed, like last night, and the words crawled into his mind again. ‘I can take care of Stevie on my own.’ That was a ‘I don’t need you to pleasure Steve’, wasn’t it? How long would it take to become a ‘Sorry, Tony, this isn’t working, you can’t really keep with us. Or satisfy us.’</p><p> </p><p>When would they sit him down and tell him that he simply was too old and not enough for them? Wow, this would be a first, he thought with bitterness tinging his thoughts. No one had ever broken up with him for being too old.</p><p> </p><p>Plenty of people had cut their association with Tony short because he wasn’t enough. For his father he hadn’t been enough like Steve, for Sunset he hadn’t been accommodating enough, for Stone he hadn’t been enough like a doormat, for Stane he hadn’t been warmongering enough, for Pepper he hadn’t been peaceful enough.</p><p> </p><p>And unlike all the other things that he could have changed, technically at least, Tony couldn’t do anything about his age. Well, Tony knew of a couple of ways but none that wouldn’t be morally questionable, dangerous or too close to giving up his humanity. Not even for Steve and Bucky, Tony’d consider going down that road, no matter how much he loved them.</p><p> </p><p>But, by any God that cared to listen to him, he didn’t want to lose them. For the first time in his life he felt like he was accepted wholeheartedly by his romantic partners. The only glaring exception was their love life. They hadn’t said anything but it was obvious, even though Tony had blinded himself to the problem until yesterday. Tony never lasted more than two rounds. Yet, those two always needed at least three rounds before they were satisfied. Usually, they even went at it four times.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tony, look who’s pouting because the shelter forgot to call him. He looked like a – what the fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve scrambled onto the bed and cradled Tony’s face in his hands. Bucky practically flashed to Tony’s other side, one hand going to Tony’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Tony.” Bucky’s voice was soft, gentle in a way that Tony hardly ever heard from him. Usually Bucky’s tone ranged towards saucy or gruff or teasing – not as though if he spoke too roughly Tony would be scared off. “Doll, you want to tell us what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Honey britches, I’ve got no idea what you two mean.” Tony internally flailed for a moment before getting his groove again. “The shelter’s closed? Aww, wanna spend the day in bed with me then?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s thumbs rubbed under his eyes. To Tony’s surprise, there was no dry friction. Instead, Steve’s thumbs came away wet and Tony whooshed out a breath. Oh. He stared up into Steve’s eyes drilling into his, eye brows drawn taunt and worry lines stark against Steve’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, there’s something wrong. You’re not the type to cry needlessly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boy, it’s obvious you weren’t awake for my teenage years, Cap. The press printed me crying, like, daily.”</p><p> </p><p>Metal thumbs dug into the meat of Tony’s thigh causing him to hiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony melted. He had no idea how Bucky did that, how Bucky managed to make all of his muscles go lax at once by just using Tony’s full first name. At the same time, however, something was rising at the back of Tony’s mind. That something was jagged and cracked, overflowing with bitterness – and something that had probably soured most of his relationships. Which was why it was something he had held back from this relationship for as long as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is, why are you two so, so bull-ragged about it?! Nothing’s wrong. Stop asking!”</p><p> </p><p>Steve flinched back, hands falling from Tony’s face. His features were awash in hurt before Steve locked his emotions down.</p><p> </p><p>That mirror-blank face sent shards of guilt and dismay into Tony’s heart. And Tony was a fixer at his core. But before he could apologize or push himself closer to Steve again, the grip around his thighs tightened to the point it honestly hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Last warning.”</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing, Tony allowed himself a moment of thought. Should he actually tell the truth? He might have been able to fool Steve if he had to but Bucky? Bucky missed nothing, snow eyes piercing through any deception. If Tony didn’t lie or try to avoid answering, though, he’d pave the way for their break-up, for sure. But then again, what did it matter, if they broke up with him now or later?</p><p> </p><p>It would hurt just the same.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t need to take it laying down.</p><p> </p><p>“Just wondering when you’ll man up and end this.”</p><p> </p><p>“End this?” Steve repeated slowly, opening his mouth around the words as though he was chewing them. “End what?”</p><p> </p><p>Was the deliberate obtuse approach punishment for snarling at Steve?</p><p> </p><p>“This!” Tony waved his hands between the three of them. He ignored the way they seemed to flail and shake, even when in motion. “When are you going to tell me it’s over?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you that tired of us?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not me – “</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so it’s us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that but yeah, I’m not like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve couldn’t hide the flash of pain contorting his face at Tony’s response or the way he cringed away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you mean born poor? Don’t know why that suddenly matters – “</p><p> </p><p>“I never said – “</p><p> </p><p>“Stop. Both of you.” Bucky’s voice was sharp, too much Winter and less Soldier.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky started to tap onto Tony’s thigh, a slow, steady rhythm. Somehow this rhythm relaxed Tony again. It was a direct contrast to the apprehension that shot through him as Bucky’s eyes rolled over Tony and Steve.</p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere, our wires got crossed. Steve, he’s not saying anything you’re accusing him of, your own insecuri–“ Bucky stopped, his mouth hanging open for a couple of seconds before it snapped shut. “Ah. Interfering insecurities.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite Bucky’s fingers, Tony tensed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hit the nail, didn’t I? What are you afraid of?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing! I told you, boys – “</p><p> </p><p>Like the sniper Bucky was, he honed in on that. “Boys. Young men, youth. That’s the biggest difference beyond the serum between us and you. You told us you never wanted that, tho, so it must be the age thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve tilted his head, frowning, as Tony tensed further. “That can’t be it, Buck, Tony knows –“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, so when you are breaking up with me?” Tony interrupted. Bucky had figured it out and – it didn’t make sense now to prolong Tony’s suffering.</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t.” Bucky’s response was almost drowned out by Steve’s gasped “WHAT?”</p><p> </p><p>Black encroached on Tony’s vision, wavering dots at the edges of his sight. ‘We won’t?’ That would be too good to be true – in his experience everything that sounded too good to be true, usually was. So why? Ah.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re pitying me, I’d prefer if you didn’t do so. I’m a big boy, I can take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky snorted. “Not pitying you. We love ya, you idiot. Also ever noticed you sound more like a swell, when you’re trying to hide something emotional?”</p><p> </p><p>Just as Tony set out to answer, Steve blurted out. “We love silver foxes. And you. Mostly you.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence. Pure silence for one, entire minute.</p><p> </p><p>While Bucky was falling onto Tony’s shoulder shaking with laughter, Tony whispered a mere “What the fuck?” That … was an unexpected turn of conversation, what had kinks to do with anything.</p><p> </p><p>Pressing a kiss to Tony’s shoulder, Bucky sat up again. “What Steve here means, is that we’ve always liked our guys older, more mature. And well,” Bucky smiled at Tony, icy focus melting from his body, “you’d be the king of Silver Foxes.”</p><p> </p><p>Mental blue screen of death. Tony had no idea what to think. In any other circumstances he’d give them a medal for finally shutting down his brain outside of sex.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, that’s the problem? You think you’re too old?” Steve dipped into a needlessly incredulous tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think. I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think you know.” Bucky’s lips turned up. “Hey Stevie, let’s show him.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Steve jumped at that. Without any signs of hesitation, Steve slid to Tony’s side and latched onto his neck. Bucky did the same on Tony’s other side.</p><p> </p><p>Bracketed between his soldiers and with both their mouths on him, Tony was soon overwhelmed. It didn’t help that he felt like his innards had been turned outwards and scrapped raw. Just too many emotions, all at once, and feeling them in quick succession turned him into a quivering mess.</p><p> </p><p>After ten minutes of that treatment and him jerking between them, Tony’s neck felt like a gigantic bruise. But they didn’t move away or forward or <em>downwards</em>. Bucky clung to his thighs while Steve was thumbing the back of Tony’s ears. Both were holding him and kissing him but nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>Tony couldn’t believe how soothing that was.</p><p> </p><p>He still didn’t believe them, not really. Silver Fox or not, one of these days they’d break up with him. Yet their soft attempts of soothing him reassured some part of him. Tony loved this gentle intimacy, their unhurried lavishing. Maybe his age wouldn’t be the reason they would get sick of him.</p><p> </p><p>He might as well enjoy them for as long as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>